This project continues to investigate the immune responses, particularly the thymus-dependent phenomenon of contact hypersensitivity. We will continue to investigate the mechanisms of the development of contact sensitization. We will follow up on our studies of the induction of specific immunologic tolerance and its mechanisms. These include suppressor cells and clone inhibition and the relation between them. We will expand these concepts to include a study of sensitization and tolerance to proteins.